Section 8
}} |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 |media = DVD |requirements = Minimum: *Windows XP SP3 or Windows Vista SP1 *Pentium 4 3Ghz or higher *RAM: 1GB for XP, 2GB for Vista *6 GB free hard drive space *NVIDIA GeForce 7800 or ATI Radeon X1800 with 256 MB, DirectX 9.0c and Shader 3.0 |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse }} Section 8 is a first person shooter (FPS) video game developed by Southpeak Games. It was the first game to include the 'burn in' system of respawning, which eliminated the need for set spawn points and the possibility of spawn-killing. When released, it got flying colors on the PC, but less so on the Xbox 360. It's multiplayer also presented the complete loadout editor, passive abilities, and the ability to requisition turrets and vehicles into the map. Gameplay In Section 8, player characters wear powered armor suits which provide damage absorption and augmented mobility. Players can use “overdrive” to move horizontally at superhuman speeds, or activate vertical thrusters to achieve new heights. Players will be able to "burn-in" by dropping onto the battlefield from orbital dropships hovering at 15,000 feet from the surface, thus eliminating fixed spawn points. “Burning-in” also creates the opportunity for the player to choose where they drop on the map, making the game unpredictable. This process is an interactive experience as players can be shot down upon entry by players and anti-aircraft turrets alike, though these situations can be avoided or mitigated by using the "air-brake" feature which allows the player to make mid-air adjustments. Players are encouraged to work in teams to achieve objectives and defend one another. Players may deploy defensive structures to protect friendly-controlled objectives, or deploy vehicles which they can operate to assault enemy-controlled objectives. Campaign Section 8 will include a single-player campaign mode that allows the player to proceed as a character named Alex Corde of the 8th Armored Infantry. Previews indicate that the single-player campaign will be objective-based. Players are able to choose their primary and secondary weapons, such as assault rifles, pistols, shotguns, and sniper rifles, as well as grenades, explosives, knives, mortar launchers and healing units. The player is also able to create their own player class through various stackable modules that determine the player's speed, stealth, or the regeneration of the limited-use jetpack. Excessive damage endured by the player to certain parts of their body, such as their legs, arms, head, or chest, may disable or hinder the use of these enhancements. Players will be able to deploy a variety of vehicles and equipment, including heavy-armor suits, tanks, turrets, supply depots, and sensor arrays. Some such devices must be "purchased" within the game using "Requisition Points". Dynamic Combat Missions (DCMs), a type of mini-game, can be activated mid-combat by the player, and can reward the player with Requisition Points when completed successfully. Some DCMs will include protecting a convoy, destroying a bridge, or assassinating an enemy character. Multiplayer Section 8 will support X-Server functionality, where players can run their own dedicated servers for Xbox 360 games using a Windows-based PC. An X Server can handle up to 32 players at once. The PC version is to feature a 40-player maximum. Computer-controlled characters (bots) may also be used to fill remaining slots in multiplayer games. Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video Games Category:First-person shooters Category:2009 video games